Programmable resistance elements can provide advantages over other conventional memory types by providing lower operating voltages at relatively high densities. Further, some programmable resistance elements can be formed at the “bank-end” of an integrated circuit manufacturing process, and not require substrate area. Thus, such elements can be easily incorporated into existing devices or processes.
One particular programmable resistance element can be a CBRAM type element. CBRAM elements can include one or more switching layers that can be programmed between two or more resistance states by application of electric fields. For example, an electric field applied in one direction can result in a higher resistance, while an electric field applied in other direction can result in a lower resistance. In some CBRAM elements, switching layers can undergo an oxidation-reduction reaction (as opposed to a phase change) to arrive at such a change in resistance. The oxidation-reduction reaction may, or may not, include ion conduction.
Some conventional CBRAM elements can be “erased” to a high resistance state by application of an electric field in a first direction and “programmed” to a low resistance state. The number of times a CBRAM element can be erased and programmed can determine its lifetime (endurance). Thus, integrated circuit (IC) devices that include such memory elements, as well as electronic device that use such ICs, can have lifetimes limited by the endurance of their memory elements.